1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to lamp fixtures and more particularly to such a fixture concurrently adapted for providing a wide range of services beside illumination, such as noxious gas, smoke, heat, and motion detection, music, voice and sound emissions, alarming, video reception and intercom service.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Arruda, U.S. 2006/0176697, discloses a combination light fixture and motion sensor apparatus contained in a single enclosure, which turns on automatically when approached and which turns off automatically when the area is vacated. In particular, this apparatus is one that can be mounted in a closet, pantry, cabinet, under a cabinet, or an area where wiring a separate light and switch is not feasible or practicable. The combination light fixture and motion sensor apparatus is contained within a single enclosure, and the apparatus may be mounted inside a closet and above the closet door. By being mounted above the door, the motion from the door being opened triggers the motion sensor so that the light will come on automatically. The apparatus also turns off the light automatically when not needed, so as to save energy.
Norris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,178, discloses a structure for combining, at one location, smoke detection circuitry and wall or ceiling lamp apparatus. The structure includes a housing formed with a bottom wall and side walls and having an opening at the top thereof. The bottom wall has an opening centrally located therein. Also included is a lamp socket disposed in the housing so that the socket opening may receive the base of a lamp bulb through the opening in the bottom wall. Smoke detection circuitry is also disposed in the housing about the lamp socket. The circuitry includes an audible sound producing mechanism and a detector element responsive to the presence of smoke thereat for causing the sound producing mechanism to produce audible sound. The circuitry is powered alternatively by a rechargeable battery or by the current supplied to the lamp bulb.
Scripps, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,285, discloses a combination electrical smoke, heat detector and electrical light in a single unit which is removably attachable to an electrical fixture. The combination includes a closed housing containing smoke heat sensing alarms. Also recessed flush within the housing is a light bulb socket for reception of a light bulb into a face of the housing. Protruding from an opposite face of the housing is an electrical connector, capable of screw-in attachment to a standard electrical outlet fixture. A switching device to turn the light on or off, forms of which include: push button, toggle switch, or pull chain, is installed within the closed housing such that the switch is operable externally of the housing. A second switching device, also operable externally of the housing activates and de-activates a self-contained battery power source to operate the smoke and heat sensor functions of the combination.
Scripts et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,910, discloses a detector and light assembly combining an electrically powered detector and alarm and an electrical light into a single unit which is removably attachable to a conventional light socket. The unit includes a closed housing containing a detector and alarm system and a control circuit. Also recessed flush within the housing is a light bulb socket for reception of a light bulb into a face of the housing, and protruding from an opposite face of the housing is an electrical connector capable of screw-in attachment to a standard socket. The control circuit operates in response to activation of the alarm system to cause a light bulb in the light bulb socket to flash off and on. Otherwise, illumination of the bulb is controlled by a manual switch installed within the housing such that the switch is operable from outside the housing.
Scripps, U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,827, discloses a detector assembly that combines an electrically powered detector and alarm and an electrical light into a single unit which is removably attachable to a conventional electrical receptacle. The unit includes a closed housing containing a detector and alarm system, and recessed within the housing is a light bulb socket for reception of a light bulb into a face of the housing. Protruding from an opposite face of the housing is an electrical connector capable of removable attachment to a standard electrical receptacle. A sound transmitter in the housing may transmit audible alarm signals to a remote receiver, which may be mounted in another detector assembly at a remote location to cause this detector assembly to emit alarm signals.
Lewkowicz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,145, discloses a combined light and fire detector fixture mountable on a recessed electrical box having a housing, mounting means to mount the housing to the electrical box, a light fixture having lamp holding means, mounting means for mounting the light fixture to the housing and electrical conducting means for coupling the lamp holding means to a switch and an alternating current power source, and fire detecting means including smoke or heat sensing elements and being mounted to the outside of the housing to provide easy access thereto and to decrease the heat generated within the housing and electrical box.
Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,672, discloses an overhead socket smoke detector with a theft alarm that includes a case with a bulb base at one end and a lamp socket at an opposite end and connected to the bulb base by a socket switch which is closed by a lamp received in the socket to electrically activate the socket. The case has a cylindrical diameter to fit within a can light fixture. Smoke alarm circuitry is mounted within the case and includes a smoke sensor circuit, a trigger circuit, and a sounder circuit. A unit removal or theft switch connected to the trigger circuit includes a switch operator extending through the bulb base to engage a socket into which the case is threaded. A rechargeable battery and a battery charger are connected between the bulb base and the alarm circuitry and provide power to operate the alarm circuitry. When the unit is removed from its fixture, the unit removal switch disengages the fixture socket and triggers the sounder circuit into activation to deter removal of the unit from the socket in which it is mounted.
Moriyama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,660, discloses a present invention that relates to a fixture to be mounted in a mounting hole in a ceiling or the like and an attachment device of the fixture, wherein the fixture is provided with an electrical connection means and a mechanical stopping means, the electrical connection means including a power supply port that can be connected by a simple operation, and the mechanical stopping means capable of removably fixing a heavy and elongated fixture in the mounting hole, so that, when the fixture is mounted in the mounting hole, both electrical and mechanical connection is simultaneously done. By an integrated design of the fixture wherein the back of the mounting hole (a space behind the ceiling panel or the like) is used as a housing space for a lighting circuit member, etc., the fixture can be made more compact with an improved design flexibility, and changes and movements of fixtures with respect to the mounting hole become possible.
Sandell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,761, discloses a light fixture controlled by a passive infrared motion detector including a base, one or more lamp holders attached to the base, and a detector housing also attached to the base and containing the motion detector. The lamp holders each comprise a socket housing for receiving a floodlight bulb or the like and a shade or reflector at the front of the socket housing. The lamp holder assembly is connected to the base by a support arm that is pivotally connected to a side wall of the socket housing offset from the end of the socket housing instead of being connected at the end of the socket housing as is conventional. The pivoting side mounting of the lamp holder permits the lamp holder to pivot with a moment arm that is significantly shorter than the overall length of the lamp holder. The shortened moment arm permits the motion detector housing to be mounted closer to the supporting base while leaving sufficient space for the lamp holders to swing through a wide range of movement without the risk of inducing false activations through interference with the movable motion detector housing.
Naqvi, U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,831, discloses a recessed lighting assembly that is adapted to be integrated with a motion detector subassembly, photoelectric cell, and an electronic timer. The motion detector subassembly includes motion detector sensor(s), a focusing device and a decorative shield over focusing device. Motion detector subassembly is generally disposed inside the decorative trim. The required conditions for allowing electrical power to reach said electric lamp are the presence of line electric current, detection by motion detector subassembly of infrared radiation attributable to human and/or animal presence, and a lack of ambient light as measured by said photoelectric cell. Said electronic timer controls the amount of time the electric lamp contained in said recessed lighting assembly is allowed to remain on once it is turned on. Such recessed light assembly is to be used for the purpose of providing convenience, savings on electricity consumption, and security of premises. Different embodiments of the Recessed Light Assembly are presented and these include the complete Recessed Light Assembly, a stripped down, Slidable Recessed Light Assembly, a Recessed Light Assembly Trim & Motion Detector Assembly, and a Recessed Light Assembly Trim with all electronics surface mounted and all circuits etched directly on the inside of the said trim.
Loughrey, U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,892, discloses a light fixture that has a variable light output level using one constant voltage power source that includes multiple individually computer controllable light sources. Multiple light fixtures may be networked and individually controlled. Additional accessory control devices, such as motion sensors, photo sensors, and time clocks, may be connected with the light fixture and networked.
The related art described above discloses illuminating devices which serve other purposes such as intrusion and vapor detection. However, the prior art fails to disclose a lamp with several, to many, built-in power outlets for attaching a plurality of detection and other apparatuses, and a mounting chassis within the rim of the apparatus enclosure that is able to mount a plurality of devices so that the apparatus may be easily modified or adapted to a wide variety of purposes and utilities. Further, the prior art fails to provide a mounting surface within the fixture that is able to provide device mounting while giving them a line of sight to “see” objects in lateral periphery to the fixture itself. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art in these ways, providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.